Organizations increasingly rely on physical and virtual machines to store and/or process digital assets. To protect against data loss and/or to minimize downtime, an organization may use a replication solution (e.g., a replication platform) to replicate digital assets to a local data store, a remote data store, and/or a cloud-based data store. In the event of data loss, such as a natural disaster, the replication solution may then recover the replicated assets, migrate the replicated assets to another machine or site, resynchronize the replicated assets back to a machine at the original site, and so forth.
However, recovery of some physical or virtual computing environments via conventional replication solutions may present various challenges. For example, recovery of a physical machine via a conventional replication solution may require various attach and/or detach operations with respect to one or more physical disks. Such attach and/or detach operations may be difficult to automate, and traditional automation solutions may depend on proprietary solutions that may not be cost effective or may involve a vendor lock-in. Likewise, recovery of a virtual machine via a conventional replication solution may present similar challenges, as performing attach and/or detach operations with respect to a virtual disk may require access to an underlying hypervisor of the virtual computing device. Such access may be difficult or impossible to obtain, particularly in the context of virtual machine instances that may be managed by third party providers.
Hence, the instant application identifies and addresses a need for additional systems and methods for recovery of computing environments via a replication solution.